


Parallel

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Amistad AU Ooc, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: La línea paralela que tomó lugar por una serie de decisiones con las que cada uno debe aprender a vivir.





	1. Incertidumbre

**Author's Note:**

> Esto son cuatro historias cortas. Las primeras tres tienen relación, la última no. De nuevo me he ido por historias sin final feliz.  
> Debo agregar que estas historias están un tanto inspiradas en parallel lineage, aunque no tengan tantísimo que ver con la letra de la canción, más bien fue el nombre que hizo dar vueltas a mi imaginación, además también retome alguna información que se dio en el anime y en los cd drama para dar forma a esto que fue escrito a principios de año.

 

La calle y sus vecinos moviendo un montón de cosas por la mañana eran el despertador perfecto para Mamoru, quien “gozaba” de un sueño ligero.

Se levantó temprano, como todos los días. Se puso su traje, preparó su almuerzo: sopa instantánea y un pan de soba comprado en la tienda de conveniencia. No quería desayunar un bento si iba a comer lo mismo, debía variar sus alimentos.

Caminó hábilmente a través del desorden en su pequeño departamento. No tenía muchas cosas, pero hasta a él le sorprendía su capacidad para tener semejante tiradero. Ya era hora de irse. Dio los últimos arreglos a su corbata y tomó su portafolio, dispuesto a salir para un día más de trabajo.

Un día atareado, como siempre; más de un regaño por cosas que no había logrado hacer bien, como siempre; en la noche una salida con sus compañeros para beber, como siempre; y en la noche, la vuelta a su “hogar”, oscuro y solitario…Como siempre.

Encendió la televisión apenas llegó. A esa hora todo tendía a estar silencioso. No le gustaba el silencio.

Procedió a “preparar” su comida, en realidad sólo debía buscar una servilleta.

Miró la televisión.

_—Buenas noches a nuestro público. Hoy tendremos como invitados a una unidad idol que ha estado dando de qué hablar. Últimamente se han hecho muy populares por sus canciones tan enérgicas y sus apariciones regulares en radio y televisión. Con ustedes ¡ZIX!_

Mamoru se emocionó por un momento. Hacía algún tiempo que seguía a aquella unidad, aunque últimamente sentía que habían decaído en su desempeño; debía ser algo frustrante para ellos.

—Aunque siguen luciendo tan geniales.

_—¡Vaya! Lucen tan principescos cuando los ves en vivo. Muchas gracias por venir aquí esta noche._

_—Nosotros les agradecemos a ustedes por invitarnos._

_—Venga, no tienen que ser tan formales. Por favor antes de empezar ¡preséntense!_

_—Soy Mitsuru_

_—Soy Makoto_

_—Soy Koki, líder del grupo._

Mamoru no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla. Tenía la sensación de que sus rostros parecían tensos. Aquello lo hizo sentirse un poco desanimado, no eran ni la sombra de lo que fueron cuando los conoció de novatos.

Apagó su televisor, dispuesto a ir a dormir, cuando su mirada se perdió en su escritorio, aquel que no ordenaba desde hace tanto. Su teclado reposaba ahí, empolvándose, silencioso. Odiaba el silencio.

Recordó entonces el porqué del desorden en su casa, el abandono. El abandono que se podía aplicar no sólo a las cosas.

Se tiró en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa. Sólo tenían ganas de dormir.

 

 

 

 

 

Tuvo un sueño extraño.

Koki y él, junto con otras dos personas a las que no pudo verles el rostro, formaban parte de una unidad idol; él se encargaba de componer la música y los demás parecían amarla demasiado. En ese sueño podía sentir una felicidad increíble, la calidez lo embriagaba. No quería despertar.

Al final despertó con una sensación insoportable en su estómago y pecho, una especie de ansiedad por pensar que aquel sueño lucía más bello que su propia realidad, pero eso era obvio, los sueños se supone que sean así de perfectos, que se alejen de la propia realidad.

Ensimismado mirando la luz entrar por la pequeña ventana de su habitación, recordó una canción, una melodía que se escuchaba en su sueño. Sintió tantas ganas de tocarla, si lo hacía, lograría que lo efímero de su sueño se quedara un poco más con él; si tan sólo tocaba ese pequeño fragmento que permanecía distorsionado en su memoria, algo dentro de él le decía que … Corrió por su teclado.

Se acercó a su escritorio. Miró el instrumento empolvado; sus dedos acariciaron teclas al azar; cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba moviendo su mano por toda la extensión del instrumento. Intentó recordar la canción que sonaba en su sueño. Poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma una hermosa melodía. Entonces, la parte del coro golpeo en su cabeza: _my gloria._

Su estómago se revolvió. Una fuerte sensación de recordar algo y no hacerlo al mismo tiempo, la familiaridad y al mismo tiempo la extrañeza.

Dejó su intrumento por la paz y respiró hondo, incluso si intentaba forzar su memoria, no parecía que aquella canción la hubiese escuchado en otro lugar. Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo, no tenía sentido hacerlo por algo que nunca pasó, ni pasaría.

Volvió a la cama, con el anhelo secreto de volver a aquel sueño, y tal vez, no despertar de él.


	2. Anhelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte centrada en Ryo y Ken experimentando como "salaryman". Espero que lo disfruten.

Ryota y Kensuke siempre estaba juntos, su amistad desde que se conocieron en Sun Productions sólo se fue fortaleciendo con el tiempo.

Para Ryota, Ken había sido un amigo incondicional, casi un hermano, alguien que había estado a su lado en los momentos más felices y más dolorosos, entre ellos, la traición de una persona muy importante.

—Deja de mover la corbata, si sigues así la vas a desacomodar.

—Pero Ryo, creo que la apretaste demasiado, si no la aflojo un poco puede que muera asfixiado ¿podrás vivir con el peso de la muerte de tu mejor amigo en tu conciencia?

—Pruébame.

—Bien, no dije nada.

Kensuke y Ryota se dirigían a su entrevista de trabajo. Hacía un año que habían abandonado la industria del entretenimiento y ahora planeaban adentrarse a la sociedad como hombres asalariados comunes y corrientes.

—Es aquí. Bien Ken, recuerda que no debes hablar mucho, escucha todo lo que los superiores digan, y obedece ciegamente cualquier orden que den, de lo contrario no obtendremos el trabajo.

—Si, si, ya lo practicamos ayer. Realmente parece que estás más nervioso de lo que aparentas

—No estoy nervioso, sólo que este no es el tipo de ambiente al que estoy acostumbrado

Ken miró a Ryota. Decía no estar nervioso, pero podía notar el ligero temblor en sus manos, el constante toque de su cabello para acomodarlo. No lo decía en voz alta, pero sabía que aquella situación era más difícil para Ryota que para él. Incluso si al principio no estaban interesados en ser idols, todas sus experiencias en aquella empresa les habían hecho comenzar a desear vivir más cosas de aquel mundo, pero cuando menos se dieron cuenta, las puertas se habían cerrado frente a sus ojos.

Ken lo sabía. Esos dos años en que continuaron intentando debutar, aún si sólo fueran ellos dos, pudo notar lo importante que era todo ese asunto para su compañero, y cuán importante se había vuelto para él también, por eso no pudo dejarlo solo, porque creyó que sólo juntos podrían seguir adelante, aun cuando fuera doloroso siempre recibir negativas.

Sabía también que de manera egoísta había permanecido junto a Ryota, para sostenerse de él, porque lo consideraba fuerte, porque sabía que no lo dejaría caer, porque sabía que encontraría alguna manera para que los dos, juntos, salieran de aquella gran frustración. Por eso también entendía lo que era para Ryota estar ahí, en ese edificio lleno de oficinas y gente trajeada, porque él lo sentía también. Ese no era el lugar en el que ellos esperaban estar, no era el lugar en que habían imaginado su futuro, pero eso era lo que había, esa era su realidad ahora y debían aceptarla por más difícil que fuera.

—Buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Fujimura Mamoru y seré el responsable de las entrevistas. Son muchos más de los que esperaba, pero no se preocupen, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que acabemos esto lo más rápido posible.

—No parece ser alguien confiable aquel sujeto.

—No deberías juzgar a un libro por su portada Ryo. Si lo han dejado de encargado, tal vez realmente sea alguien muy confiable. Aunque no puedo decir que dé esa imagen a primera vista.

—Me encanta cuando terminas dándome la razón.

Ryota había sonreído con altanería. Ken se alegraba que la tensión se hubiera disipado.

 

 

 

—Bien, así que tu nombre es Sakuraba Ryota. Es un nombre muy elegante, definitivamente va con tu apariencia.

—Se lo agradezco mucho Fujimura-san

—Por lo que veo en tu currículum no has trabajado anteriormente, ¡a-ah! pero no te preocupes, no es como que fuera algún tipo de requisito o algo así.

—Bueno, antes de venir aquí estuve como novato en una agencia de idols, pero…

Ryota no sabía cómo continuar ¿debía decir la verdad? pero si mencionaba que lo había dejado por diferencias con la agencia o cualquier otro conflicto ¿no lo haría quedar como alguien irresponsable?

Mamoru miró atento las reacciones del chico frente a él. Incluso si no supiera lo que estaba pensando, sabía que algo le preocupaba. Su rostro le recordaba tanto a él cuando llegó a la empresa.

—No te preocupes. Como te dije, no es necesario contar con experiencia. Esta era una empresa pequeña, pero en los últimos años hemos logrado crecer muy rápido ¿sabes por qué?

—…

—Porque queremos apoyar a las personas que tienen todo que dar y nada que perder, para que tengan un lugar al cual pertenecer. Si eres capaz de volver a comenzar, y retomar energías, entonces dedicaras toda esa fuerza a trabajar duro, porque esta se convierte en tu nueva forma de vida, y hasta cierto punto en tu familia.

Ryota lo miró un poco desconcertado. La manera en que aquella persona le hablaba no era como si fuera un superior, parecía familiar. Por un momento pensó, qué si hubiera tenido un hermano mayor, sonaría similar a eso.

—Aunque claro, también esperamos que puedan ser personas muy competentes, mis jefes ya tienen suficiente con mi torpeza, he… Así que ve esta oportunidad como una forma de volver a empezar, de dejar atrás lo que sea que te moleste, y comienza a dar lo mejor de ti para conseguir una nueva meta en tu vida.

 

 

 

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde su primer encuentro, y Ryota podía decir dos cosas: Mamoru era demasiado infantil y no se le daba bien el trabajo en la oficina, pero aún así podía ser bastante confiable en ocasiones de suma importancia; también, era que era una caja de sorpresas.

En el cumpleaños del director de la empresa, Mamoru había tocado algunas canciones en un teclado que parecía bastante viejo y desgastado, lo que lo volvía bastante popular y querido por todos los miembros de la empresa. Hablando más del tema supo que una chica le había enseñado, pero que él continuó de manera autodidacta, algo bastante sorprendente para la imagen que daba Mamoru. Ken y Ryota estaban interesados en esa faceta de su compañero, por lo que más de una vez lo acompañaron a su departamento para escucharlo tocar un montón de canciones aleatorias, algunas conocidas, otras que se le ocurrían en el momento; unas extrañas, y otras simplemente hermosas.

—Sabes, me he puesto a pensar en qué habría ocurrido si Mamoru y nosotros hubiéramos estado en una unidad, o una banda, o algo por el estilo. Podría ser buen compositor. Tal vez…Hubiera sido la forma en que podríamos haber permanecido juntos.

Ryota no dijo nada. Sabía que a Ken se le había subido el alcohol y no tenía sentido enojarse por algo que incluso él también había pensado. Pero ya nada importaba, las cosas eran como debían ser. Todo estaba en su lugar. Aunque aquella noche se permitió volver a soñar.


	3. Arrepentimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La idea de Koki como miembro de ZIX me pareció interesante, eso fue lo que terminó por inspirarme para este capítulo.

—Les agradecemos por haber venido a este programa, por favor digan algún mensaje para sus fans.

—Pronto sacaremos nuestro 2° álbum, realmente estamos muy felices por todo su cariño, y esperamos que nos sigan apoyando por más tiempo.

—Esas fueron las palabras del líder~

—Muchas gracias por todo. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

—¡Estamos fuera de aire!

—¡Gracia por su trabajo!

Koki salió casi disparado al camerino luego de dar sus agradecimientos. Si había algo que tenía claro, era no dar problemas a los demás.

Apenas entró a aquel cuarto, buscó desesperado su caja de cigarrillos, iría al baño para que nadie lo molestara.

—De nuevo con eso. Sabes que te haces daño, si te arruinas la voz terminarás siendo un desecho para esta industria.

Makoto reprendió a Koki en cuanto lo vio con la cajetilla en la mano y a punto de salir del camerino.

—Es cierto Ko-chan, el líder no puede dar el mal ejemplo a sus compañeros ¿cierto?

Koki bajó la cabeza. Sabía que estaba mal, pero realmente se sentía ansioso. Había cometido muchos errores durante la presentación, pero nadie le había reprendido nada.

Un poco fastidiado se alejó de Makoto y Mitsuru, tan sólo necesitaba un tiempo a solas para tranquilizarse.

—De nuevo nos está evitando –Mitsuru comentó cabizbajo

Makoto no respondió nada, era algo que ambos sabían. Cuando Koki había tomado la decisión de formar la unidad con ellos se habían sentido felices y emocionados, un proyecto que tenía la pinta de ser un éxito se abría frente a sus ojos, pero habían sido ingenuos.

El príncipe solitario tenía una cara de poker, era más fácil para él ocultar sus sentimientos, y más difícil para ellos entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y aun así creyeron que entre más tiempo pasaran juntos, más podrían entenderlo. No fue así. Más bien era lo contrario, Koki se encerraba cada vez más en sí mismo. Ellos lo sabían ahora, que el arrepentimiento seguía pesando en su corazón, y ahora ellos debían cargar con eso también. Con el peso de una mala decisión. Ahora lo sabían, pero ya no valía la pena pensar en el hubiera, de todas maneras, no podían volver atrás, las cosas eran como tenían que ser y sólo podían mirar adelante, esperando que en algún momento la situación mejorara, o cayeran por su propio peso.

—Realmente imaginaba que esto sería diferente.

Makoto pocas veces podía mirar a Mitsuru con un rostro tan serio, casi triste. Odiaba cuando no se burlaba, odiaba esta situación, pero no podía odiar a Koki, no quería odiarlo. Sólo debía aferrarse a eso, y aferrarse a los recuerdos de cuando eran aprendices, entonces tal vez, sus sentimientos llegarían a su compañero.

 

 

 

Koki tenía la mirada puesta en la mancha de la puerta del baño, mientras un montón de pensamientos golpeaban en su cabeza, atormentándolo, ni siquiera el cigarro lograba tranquilizarlo.

Debía regresar pronto o sería muy sospechoso que se quedara tanto tiempo en el baño. Terminó de fumar y fue a limpiarse un poco para esconder el aroma.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo ya no era una sorpresa para él. Ese rostro que reflejaba un gran dolor sólo se permitía mostrarlo en soledad, si lo hacía frente a sus compañeros sabía que los lastimaría. Había momentos en que quería culpar a todos, quería desahogarse y señalar con el dedo a los demás, de que su malestar no era por su propio error, sino porque alguien más lo orillo a eso… Pero también era más consciente que nadie, que todo ese pesar en su pecho era producto de sus propias decisiones.

Suspiró cansado. A esas alturas era una tontería seguir pensando en si la decisión que había tomado había sido la correcta o no, es cierto que ahora se sentía mal, pero ¿qué le aseguraba que si hubiera tomado otro camino las cosas hubieran salido bien? No había garantía de nada, y aun así Ryota y Kensuke le habían echado en cara su actitud, ¿es que acaso había estaba mal tomar aquella oferta? En aquel momento pensó que tal vez ellos lo felicitarían y le dirían cosas como “debutaremos pronto y te alcanzaremos” cosas que dirías a tus rivales amistosos, pero los había herido, y lo peor era que una parte de él sabía que eso ocurriría ¿por qué no había hecho caso a esa voz en su interior? ¿por qué había decidido escuchar la voz de sus miedos, que al final lo llevaron a tomar una decisión de la que se seguía arrepintiendo? 

 

 

 

Cuando volvió al camerino, Makoto y Mitsuru ya estaban listos para irse, pero apenas lo vieron decidieron no decirle nada y salir en silencio. No era la primera vez que Koki se desaparecía y volvía mucho rato después con una apariencia de medio muerto. Nadie necesitaba preguntar ya nada, años siendo compañeros por lo menos les había dado esa habilidad de entender sin palabras cuando Koki necesitaba su espacio. Koki lo agradecía mucho.

Se apresuró a cambiarse e ir hasta el auto con los demás. El manager lo regañó por su tardanza, sólo asintió en señal de entendimiento.

Apenas llegaron a su dormitorio cada quien se encerró en su habitación. Koki miró por el balcón la ciudad. La noche era muy hermosa, tanto, que deseo poder volar y alejarse de todo, de olvidarlo todo, de volver el tiempo y…  Sintió unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo de aquel edificio. Terminó por escaparse a media noche, aun sabiendo que podría ser amonestado por eso.

 

 

Era increíble la actividad de la ciudad a esa hora, pero era agradable, un aire fresco y personas divirtiéndose lo hicieron sentirse revitalizado. Podía ver a la gente sonreír tan naturalmente, pero para él aquella sensación estaba casi olvidada. Ni siquiera en las sesiones de fotos sonreía, pero así las fans lo querían. Lamentaba tanto no poder corresponder esos sentimientos.

Caminó un largo rato por las calles céntricas de Tokyo; ver a la gente tan feliz le hacía pensar que quería estar en sus zapatos. Comenzó a cuestionarse el por qué había salido ¿qué quería? ¿qué estaba buscando?

—Te dije que no bebieras demasiado, aunque mañana no tengamos trabajo sobrepasarte con el alcohol no es bueno para tu sistema, te pones más parlanchín de lo normal.

—¡Tch! Deberíamos dejarlo en alguna banca de ese parque, a ver si así aprende a controlarse, el que estemos ahí no significa que nos haremos cargo de él, se supone que es nuestro senpai.

Koki volteó rápidamente, esas voces le eran demasiado familiares. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse al ver a unos cuantos metros de distancia a Ryo y Ken caminar en su dirección.

—Eso sería cruel Ryo, además Mamoru nos ha cuidado bien, gracias a él pudimos comenzar a vivir en los departamentos de la empresa.

—Bien, podemos ponerle unos periódicos para que no le de frío

—No deberías quejarte tanto, además soy yo quien lo está cargando, aunque casi no pesa, debe ser porque siempre está comiendo sopas instantáneas.

—¡No es mi culpa que ninguno de los tres sea capaz de cocinar algo decente!

—¡Lo siento Ryo, por ser tan mal senpai! Cuando lleguemos te cantaré una canción de disculpa ¡hip!

—No hables Mamoru, apestas a alcohol y le dificultas el trabajo a Ken.

—Vamos Ryo, no te intoleres con Mamoru, sólo está muy feliz ¿verdad?

—Son los mejores amigos que he tenido en mi vida ¡hip!

—¡Tch! caminemos más rápido, está comenzando a nevar.

Fue sólo un instante, pero Ryota volteó de inmediato cuando una persona pasó rápidamente a su lado. Se perdió entre la multitud.

—¿Ocurrió algo Ryo?

—No, no es nada –Ryota siguió su camino, restando importancia.

 

A unos metros de distancia caminaba Koki. No quería voltear, en serio, no quería hacerlo. Había pensado en huir de aquel sitio, pero por un impulso caminó en dirección a sus antiguos compañeros. Entonces un remolino de emociones y recuerdos lo golpearon: cuando los dejó de lado y decidió debutar con ZIX, cuando intentó hablar de sus decisiones con Ryota pero éste le había rechazado fríamente, y cuando Ken ni siquiera le había dicho nada y tan sólo le había dirigido una mirada que aún ahora le congelaba el corazón.

No pudo hacerlo. Al ver las sonrisas y escuchar su conversación, supo que no tendría la cara para decirles si quiera “buenas noches”. Él ya no era parte de esa escena, ahora su lugar lo ocupaba un chico que, por alguna razón, se le hacía familiar. Siguió de largo, tragándose todos sus sentimientos y dejándolos desbordarse por sus ojos.

No podía mirar atrás. Ya no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, porque esa había sido su decisión.


	4. Miedos

Kensuke tenía un miedo que lo atormentaba desde hace poco. Fue una realidad que lo golpeó como un balde con agua fría.

Growth, tarde o temprano acabaría.

Parecía un mal chiste tener poco tiempo de haber iniciado, y estar ya preocupándose por el final.

Hacía no mucho habían hecho una reunión por el cumpleaños de Shiki, inevitablemente hubo mucho alcohol, y Shiki había bebido de más. Jamás lo había visto borracho, pero se divirtió hablando con él de muchas cosas, por lo menos hasta que la conversación se puso más seria.

—Me volví un año más viejo.

—No diga eso Shiki-san, sigues siendo muy joven –Ken rio por el comentario, pero pudo notar la seriedad en el rostro de su acompañante.

—Puede que sea cierto, pero el tiempo cada vez avanza más rápido ¿no es injusto? Ahora que comienzo a divertirme, el tiempo decide que quiere irse rápido.

Ken no sabía qué responder a ello, pero era una sensación que conocía muy bien.

—Sabes, incluso si este año no soy tan viejo, el siguiente también habré envejecido un año, y entonces se seguirá acumulando hasta que sea un viejo en serio— Shiki miró su copa ensimismado— ¿No está Tsubasa aquí verdad? Si oye lo que estoy diciendo definitivamente dirá que ya estoy viejo… Y…—volteó a observar a los demás en la reunión— ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

Ken no pudo evitar reír ante eso, y por el resto de la noche siguió disfrutando. Pero esa mañana aquella conversación volvió a su mente como un vago recuerdo, y como una realidad inevitable.

¿Habría algo que pudiera hacer? No lo había, tarde o temprano el proyecto de Growth acabaría, aunque esperaba que eso fuera cuando todos tuvieran canas, aunque si por alguna razón, todo acabara antes de eso, y cada quién se fuera por su lado, al menos esperaba que pudieran seguir frecuentándose, ir a algún café y platicar de un montón de cosas, recordar su pasado en la unidad, de sus éxitos individuales, de sus días de convivencia en ese dormitorio…Tantas cosas.

Pero incluso si eso ocurría, sabía que sus voces nunca se apagarían, siempre quedaría la evidencia de su existencia; incluso, aunque sólo una persona escuchara su música en todo el mundo, con eso sería más que suficiente para seguir viviendo a través del tiempo.

Decidió no atormentarse, sabía que, si dejaba que pensamientos negativos se acumularan en su cabeza, terminaría en serio, perdiendo el tiempo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto se acaba esta especie de historia que se me ocurrió empezando el año, al menos me he quitado la espina de publicarlo, si alguien leyó hasta aquí tiene mis profundos agradecimientos.

**Author's Note:**

> Me divertí imaginando los escenarios, realmente es bastante entretenido sacar a los personajes de contexto y pensar cuál podría ser su comportamiento en otro espacio, aunque por esto mismo corro el riesgo de que se vuelvan ooc, pero bueno, al menos intenté que no fuera así.


End file.
